fantasy island
by alkaidx10
Summary: This new hit tv show just came live of having every male and female hero from every final fantasy world together on a island for 6 months to live, but they all got put into 8 different group with their own team. Of red, blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, white and purple. Wonder what team shall win this of this reality tv show. Oh fans you can send your team items to help them out.
**(I don't own anything from final fantasy I only own the tv show host. rated T for now and M for later on This story will have Normal, yuri and yaoi so if you dont like same sex having fun then skip some chapters I'll give you a heads up warning. Well enjoy)**

 **Final Fantasy Savior Island**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The draw starts**

"I need a tv series that will make it big but what will do? Hmm." Glares over at a book that have the names of the final fantasy hero's both males and females. "Hm call my boss I think I have my new show idea." Smirks darkly at the book. Starts to write the plans for the new tv show and the plot. "Good I think everything will work out great."

Later on that day everyone from final fantasy got taken to the studio with guards all around them. Everyone glare up at the one who brought them here to such a place.

"Let us go!" Snow shouted in anger as he stood next to Lightning.

"Shh done worry I won't hurt none of you I'm just kidnapping you all to an island in the middle of bum fuck nowhere where you all will be living for 6 months, and if your fans love you they may send you some things to help you all out." Smirks darkly. "Now I want you all to draw your color from this bowl and see what group you will be put in and if you try anything like to attack me or run away will I'll shoot you with a dart and draw for you hahah"

"Asshole!" Tifa shouts.

"I know now come, come I don't have all day."

Snow sighs and walks over and draws the color from the bowl. "I'm on the red team." He sighs and walks over to the side.

Nocits came up next and also got red same with squall and cloud.

Soon everyone had drawn their color and now where in groups. Of Red, blue, green, yellow, pink, orange, white and purple.

The groups all had.

Red- Snow, Nocits, Squall and Cloud.

Blue- Tidus, Vaan, Tifa and Serah.

Green- Zidane, Yuna, Ashe and Lightning.

Yellow- Noel, Light, Rikku and Stella.

Orange- Gippal, Bartz, Cecil and Locke.

Pink- Dagger, Rinoa, Cosmos and Maria.

White- Firion, Rosa, Terra and Luneth.

Purple- Refia and Lenna.

"Wait why do me and Lenna are the only ones in our group?" Refia asks with her arms crossed annoyed.

"Because I took a lot of you and I only want four in each group so shut up."

"Jack ass" She whispers.

"Yes I' am one thank you. I wouldn't have kidnapped you all if I wasn't haha!"

All the groups glared in anger. "Oh yes one last thing see you soon!" Wave at them all.

The guards gas the room knocking them all out and put tracking brackets on all their wrist with their color on it.

 **Red Team POV**

* * *

"Ouch!" Snow muttered as he sat up and looked around. "Where the hell am I?" He looks over and sees Cloud, Squall and Nocits laying on the ground in front of hm." Snow gets up and shakes them. "Hey get up you guys hurry up!"

Cloud sits up and rubs his head. "What the fuck?"

Both Squall and Nocits sit up as well looking around seeing they were in a forest with a cabin over to the side. It looked old and run down.

Nocits stands up and points to the cabin. "Hey look there is a cabin" He says running over to it as the others follow behind.

Snow moves in front of everyone. "Let the hero handle this."

"You a hero? Okay then." Squall smirks at Snow's comment. "Okay Mr. Hero show us how brave you are."

"Well I'm a king so I'm better than a hero." Nocits grins with his arms crossed. "But everyone king needs a bodyguard Mr. hero."

Cloud just rolls his eyes at the three and sighs. "Open the damn door already and let's see what's inside."

Snow glares at them all and opens the door and peeks inside. "It seems safe." He says walking into the cabin.

Cloud pushes Snow out of the way to him and the others can enter. "Hm it's all dirty… it smells like Barret's feet." He says looking around the living-room. He saw to his right was the kitchen with a breakfast bar on the other. Then to his left had an old couch, chair and tv and with a tail bookcase full of books and in the middle of the room had a coffee table and there was end tables next to the old grey couch. Also an old tail lamp next to the chair and the tv set. Cloud looked straight ahead and saw a hallway that was dark due to the lights being off. He saw that the wooden floors where old and haven't been clean in years same with the walls. He even saw old paintings on the walls of flowers and trees. He even saw a fireplace next to the front door with a deer's head above it.

Squall walked down the dark hallway to check the rest of the place out. To his right was the washroom that badly needed cleaning. He saw a dark ring inside the toilet and the bathtub had old soap scum in a big yellow ring. And the mirror was so dirty you couldn't see yourself in it if you tried. He left the washroom and opened the door to the left and saw a master bedroom. It had a queen size bed and a dresser and two nightstand tables on each side of the bed. The there was a big window right next to the bed. He took a step inside and saw a chair in the corner of the room with blankets on it. He looked at the blanket on the bed and it was red with yellow in the trim. He shook his head and went to the next room that was on the right next to the washroom and went inside.

Squall saw two single beds with a nightstand right between them. He glared over and saw another dresser and a desk with nothing really on it and a window above the desk. He left that room and opened the last door at the end of the hall and saw it was just a closet. "Nothing much back here!" He called back to the others.

Cloud found three large boxes on the floor and a cooler. He went to open the cooler and found some frozen meats, like beef, pork, chicken and fish.

He then opened the other boxes and found cans of food and pasta bags. "Hmm well we won't go hungry for a while." Cloud says standing up.

Nocits pulls a small bucket from under the sink. "It's full of cleaning stuff. Well this place does need a lot of TLC." He looks through all the stuff.

"Well I guess we need to do some hardcore cleaning if we are gonna live here for six months." Snow says while he puts the food away. "So um who is cleaning what? Or have none of you never cleaned before?"

"Well I'm a king so I've never cleaned, I have maids for that…" Nocits says looking away.

"I live in a school so I've only cleaned my room only…" Squall mutters looking out the dirty window.

"I cleaned sometimes I've helped Tifa out at the bar sometimes." Cloud shrugs his shoulders.

"Wow, so only, me and Cloud are the only ones that's ever done house work huh? Hm well I guess we all better get started then if we want to make this place livable for six months" Snow smirks brightly.

 **Ding, ding, dong!**

 **Blue team POV**

* * *

Tidus sits up rubbing his head. "How I feel so dazed…or drugged…huh?" He looked around and saw he was on a beach. "How the hell did I end up here?" He stands up and brushes the sand off his shorts.

"Hey Tidus!" Tifa waves from a beach cabin. She was stands on the steps waving her hand to him. "Look what I found, I guess this is where we will be living here for six months." She says as Tidus walks up to her on the deck.

"Yeah I guess so…" He looks at her and then back at the beach. "I bet we got the best place."

Tifa smiles at him. "I think so as well, a beach house what else is better?" She giggles as both Serah and Vaan walk over to them.

"I'll have a look around." Vaan says to them as he walks inside while everyone follows him inside.

Vaan looked around. To his right was a living-room with an old couch mostly made out of wood, a coffee table in front of it. And one chair in the corner and a love seat next to the bigger couch with end tables with lamps on them. He glared over at a real old TV with a window right above it. He looked at the wooden walls that where painted blue, there was old fishing nets and dried starfish up on the wall. He looked down to see an old carpet that was a dark blue with fishes swimming on it.

He looked over to his left to see the large kitchen that was painted yellow. With an eating table in the middle of the room that had a bowl of fake fruit on it.

Vaan shakes his head and walks down the hall the first door at the end was the washroom that was loaded with starfish on the wall and also old fishing nets on the walls again. There was a stand-up shower and bathtub that had sand in it. And sink next to the tub and a toilet.

He leaves the washroom and turns to his right and goes to the first door on the right and opens the door to find a bedroom, it had futon bed and next to the window had a closet. He saw a desk with a lamp on it and a jar full of seashells. He leaves the room and goes to the left and opens the door to see it was a closet. "Lame…"

He went to the last door at the end of the hall and opened the door to find a bunk bed with a nightstand next to it, and a desk next to the window.

Tifa brought out the cleaning bucket and started right away on cleaning the kitchen as Tidus put away the food that was in the boxes. And Serah was also cleaning up in a closet she found.

"Hey I found some fishing poles, we can go fishing later." Serah smiles brightly as she puts them back in the closet and starts cleaning the living-room.

Vaan walks back into the main room and saw everyone busy right away. "Wow you girls get right on the cleaning huh?"

Tifa tosses him a broom. "We sure do, but since we are living here we get cleaning now so for the rest of the night we can rest and relax." She rolls her eyes at him as she washes down the table.

"Maybe later tonight or tomorrow we can go fishing!" Tidus smiles brightly as he puts away all the meats and next he moved onto the can goods.

"Yeah that will be fun!" Serah giggles happily. "I'll go with you later Tidus, but we will need to string up the rods."

Tidus looks at her over his shoulder at her. "Sure I know a thing or two about stringing fishing rods up.

 **Ding, ding dong!**

 **Green team POV**

* * *

Zidane looked around and saw they were in a rocky valley, with big rocks all around with a cave in front of them. He guessed it was the only way out of this part of the valley.

He glared over at the girls who were just waking up.

"What is this place?" Yuna stands up and dust off her dress. "Wow it's just all rocks huh?"

Lightning walks over to the cabin and opens the door "I'll check things out, Zidane you check on Yuna and Ashe."

"She's hot, but manly like." Zidane mutters stroking his chin as he goes and helps Ashe.

Lightning walks inside with her sword in her hand glaring around to make sure everything was safe and not a trap.

To her left was a door, she slowly opened it and saw it was a bedroom with a queen size bed and a closet next to the dresser. She saw a desk with a window above it and saw the others outside chatting away. She rolls her eyes and leaves the room and goes back into the hall and turns to the right and saw a living-room with a three seater couch, and a love seat with a beaten up chair. There was a wooden coffee table in the middle and a TV next to the fireplace.

She glares over and sees four doors. She opens the one to the right and found another bedroom this one had a single bed with a dresser to the side and a nightstand with a lamp. She even sees a closet and next to the closet was a window.

She opened the next door to find a kitchen that was really big with a table on the side of the room with three boxes on the floor and a cooler. She walked over to the boxes and the cooler and found food. "Hm okay then."

She left the kitchen and went through the next door and found a very dirty washroom. She made a face and left the room and went to the last door to find another bedroom. This one wasn't all that dirty, but real nice. She saw the single bed and the closet with a dresser next to it, and a nightstand with an old book on it with a lamp. And a window above the bed.

Lightning walks back into the living where everyone was waiting for her.

"I thought I told you all to wait." She glared.

Zidane rolled his eyes. "We got bored of waiting, plus I'm the guy here isn't that my job?"

"What just because I'm a women I can try to protect you all monkey boy?" She said as she crossed her arms.

"MONKEY BOY! Just because I have a tail does not make me a monkey you damn manlady!" He gets up from the chair and walks into the kitchen and looks through the boxes with Ashe.

Yuna sighs as she gets the cleaning stuff out and starts cleaning right away. With Lightning helping her out.

 **Ding, ding Dong!**

 **Yellow teams POV**

* * *

"Wow! Look at the nice beach! Oh lots of jellyfish…" Rikku glared down into the water with Noel standing next to her looking down with her.

"Well let's hope they go away soon, we don't wanna get stung." Noel looks at the jellies.

Light stands by the cabin with Stella looking at the two down by the water. Then they both walked inside and have a good look around.

The first room was the kitchen that wasn't the biggest and there was boxes on the floor with a cooler as well.

Stella started to unpack the food as Light went off to look around. He found a living-room with no TV but a bookcase and a desk and more books on it. He saw a couch and a coffee table with even more books on it.

"Hm book warms huh?" He muttered as he went down the hall to find a door he opened it to find the master bedroom that looked pretty normal to him. He saw the master bed with a dress next to it and a bookcase on the other side of the bed, then a closet and a big window over the dresser.

Light went to the next room that also had a master bed as well.

"Odd…" He muttered as he closed the door. He looked over to the last door and knew full well that was the washroom so he didn't have to look in there. He walked back to the kitchen and helped Stella put away the food while the other two were busy playing with the jellyfish.

Rikku was running after Noel throwing a dead jellyfish at him. "Come on they are super jelly!" She laughed as he ran after him on the beach.

Noel stopped and grabbed Rikku and throws the dead jellyfish back into the water. "I think we got the best place on this whole island, a beach house how more could someone ask for?" He looked down at Rikku still in his arms.

"I know it's so pretty…" She blushed as she pulled away from Noel. "We should make a fire pit out here and hang out."

"Your right we should." He smiles at her then goes off to get things ready for a fire pit.

Rikku watched him run off and she smiles. "He's real cute, to bad I'm with Gippal…I wonder how he is holding up." She looks up to the sky.

 **Ding, ding, dong!**

 **Pink team POV**

* * *

Rinoa looks at the flowers all around her with her hair blowing in the wind. She smiled as her some of her angel feathers go off into the wind. "The breeze feels so great…" She smiles as Cosmos walks over next to her.

"Yes it does…" Cosmos smiles at Rinoa. "I loved your wings they are so lovely." She smiled as she looked up into the sky.

"So you're a goddess?" Rinoa asked.

"Yes I am…" Cosmos nods still looking up at the sky with her long blonde hair blowing into the wind.

Dagger and Maria both go inside the cabin to find it pretty clean and with lots of windows. Dagger walks into a room and saw only one bed that was super, super big that it could hold up to seven people.

"Wow…" She says as she looks at it and saw that most of the walls where made out of glass. "What is this a glass house?" She looks around as she opens the next door to find a real nice washroom. A glass shower, a big tub and with a toilet and a two sinks.

"This place is real nice." Maria smiled as she walked into the kitchen and got to work putting away the food.

"There is only one bedroom here with a very large ass bed." Dagger says looking at the living-room that had a large couch and a love seat and a TV and also a book case. And on the coffee table had smelling candles. "The windows will be annoying to clean." She says as she goes help Maria.

"Clean? Are you a princess don't you have maids for that?" She asks as she puts the meat away.

"Yeah I'm a princess, but I do like to help out sometimes." Dagger says putting away the can goods.

"Is Dagger your real name? It hard to believe a princess would have such a name." Maria asks as she puts away the last of the meat.

Dagger looks over at her. "No my real name Garnet, I changed it when I was in hiding with Zidane, but I guess the name Dagger stuck after I got my kingdom back. Now I always call myself Dagger. "

"Hey how old are you?" Maria asks turning to her. "You look real young."

Dagger picks up and can of food and looks at her. "I'm 18, I'm just short for my age…I was 16 when I first met Zidane…" She puts away the can.

"Ah sorry," Maria says helping her out.

 **Ding, ding dong!**

 **Orange team POV**

* * *

"So we get a swamp huh?" Gippal says looking out at the swamp water out the deck off the cabin his team got. "Well this might be fun."

"I like it." Locke says looking out at the water as well. "The smell is okay too." He smirks brightly.

"I don't care if it's a swamp, it's a place we need to live for six months so shut up and help us clean up." Cecil says from the window as Bartz is putting away the food.

Gippal sighs and goes back inside to have a look around as Cecil was busy cleaning the place. Gippal looked around and saw four doors, he went into the one next to the kitchen that was the washroom, it was dirty as hell, and nothing in this room was clean not even the window. He left the room since it grossed him out.

He opened the door across the hall and saw it was a bedroom with a single bed with a lot of hunting stuff on the wall. He sighed and left the room and went to the rest but they all looked the same.

Gippal went back into the living-room and saw a TV and a dirty old couch and table and tall lamps.

"Hey come on Gippal come help us clean!" Locke said to him as he was sweeping the floors.

Gippal sighed and grabbed a clothes and a spray bottle as he starts to clean the windows as Cecil went to clean the washroom.

Bartz went to the bedrooms to clean them up and put down fresh sheets. And do some dusting as well to make sure it was good and clean.

"Holy mother of hell!" Cecil shouted from the washroom.

Gippal smirks at that. "That washroom is dirty as fuck, he's going to have a hard time cleaning it." He keeps washing the windows trying to make them clean the best way he can.

"I'll give him a hand" Locke says and walks into the washroom to help Cecil out.

"Six months, with all guys and no girls this will be very hard and very annoying, my poor Rikku I wonder how she is holding up?" Gippal sighs looking out the window.

 **Ding, ding dong!**

 **White team POV**

* * *

Firion looks down the hill from the front door of the cabin, most of the hill was all rocks and nothing much else. He gave out a heavy sigh and went back inside.

"Well there isn't much outside or in here but we might as well make the best of things." Terra says cleaning the living-room as Rosa mops the floors and Luneth was looking around the place. She thought it was annoying that there was only two room, but she would share her bed with Rosa and let the two guys share a room.

Firion goes to put away the food as the girls cleaned, but then Luneth came back and went to the washroom going to clean that room up big time.

"Why does someone else let the washroom get this dirty?" Luneth says scrubbing the bathtub like a mad man.

"Do you need help?" Terra asks coming into the washroom and starts cleaning the toilet.

"Do you think we will last six months?" Luneth asks Terra as he keeps washing.

"Yeah I know we can do it, as long as we work together, we will make it." Terra smiles at him as she moves onto the sink and make sure the water is working.

Rosa walks over to Firion and gives him a hand. "Wow we are almost done the cleaning soon, we can relax and eat dinner." She smiles brightly.

Firion smiles back and nods. "Yeah you're right…now let's finish up and then relax for the night.

 **Ding, ding dong!**

 **Purple team POV**

* * *

"Wow we got a tree house!" Lenna says brightly looking down over the railing down at the ground.

"Yeah it's pretty, cool" Refia pats her on the back. "All the cleaning is done now we can relax. Too bad we only have one bedroom so we will have to sleep in the same bed." She smiles.

"It's okay we are both girls, what can really happen? But it does suck that there is no toilet here we have to go down to the ground. But we have a bath tub and a nice wooden kitchen and a pretty living-room. But no TV only books and art stuff." Lenna looks back inside.

 **Ding, ding, dong!**

 **Ladies and gentlemen I would Love to welcome you all to the island. I'm happy you all found your cabins and started cleaning them up! Let's all hope you can get alone with your team mates. There is dangers on the island like monsters that can really hurt you. And other teams can attack as well so stay on your toes.**

 **Oh as for the food that was how kind I am but once it's gone its gone, so learn how to hunt and fish. But if your fans love you enough they can send you items of what they think you need.**

 **Oh yes before I forget there is cameras all over the island and in your homes in every room besides the washroom we are not that much of pervert's haha! Well enjoy your time here for six months maybe longer let's see how our viewers feel about this show, So now enjoy your stay and may the odds never be in your favor losers! Haha!**

* * *

 **((Well that was fun well there will be alot more chapters for this story and this story will be found on wattpad as well, so remember leave me a review if you wanna send your fav team items to help them out and I'll make sure to say your name as well. enjoy until next time.))**


End file.
